bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaraijo Myōsatta
Amaraijo Myōsatta (妙薩埵-天雷女, Heavenly Thunder Woman, Enlightened Bodhisattva) is a powerful Visored; a woman of unknown origin, with a grudge to bear against Hanako Suzumega. Appearance Amaraijo is a young woman who appears to be in her teenage years; possessing soft facial features, and a rather petite build, but a surprisingly developed bust-size and waist. Her most distinct features are her eyes, which suffer from heterochromia, the right being a light blue whilst the left being a rather dark pink color. Her hair is a distinct shade of metallic silver, having a slight touch of lavender within it. It is short, going down to her shoulders, with a noticeable fringe that parts to the left, leaving her pink eye slightly obscured. On a few occasions she wears an eyepatch over her left eye, either for décor or combat-purposes, it is left unknown. Amaraijo's attire is probably one of her signature aspects, as people are immediately drawn to its provocative nature. The most notable aspect about it is that both the front and back have different color schemes! This makes subterfuge and hiding quite easy provided an enemy has only seen one side of her. At her front, Amaraijo wears a bikini-like top of a dark brown, almost maroon color that exposes much cleavage; beneath it is a dark belt of brown color, possibly keeping it secure whilst at her waist a similar belt is worn to keep her thigh-length skirt situated. From her thighs, she wears a pair of dark stockings which go down all the way to her feet, where she adorns a pair of maroon colored stilettos, lined with silver trimmings. At her back however, she has a noticeable pair of silver suspenders that attach to her skirt in an almost web-like pattern, with the skirt itself having a metallic black color adorned with green lining. The same applies to her stockings, which go down to her feet, exposing the majority of her back and thighs. She also carries around her whip-blade to her side, situated at an unseen pouch around her waist. Personality A long time ago, Amaraijo was a kind and considerate young woman, who definitely looked out for those less fortunate. She was good-natured and seemed to love flowers; because of her messianic nature, people held her in high regards in her village. Towards everyone, she was seen as an elder sister figure who would help anyone, even if it was detrimental to her. Even so, she was still rather shy about herself; stuttering in her speech and clumsily tripping over now and again. However, that all changed after an incident that was the reason for her entire village being slaughtered and one of her eyes becoming crimson in coloration. Now, the new Amaraijo is cold and composed, and far more confident with herself, bordering on arrogance to others around her. She has an air of smugness about her; one which, surprisingly, gives her the trait to take initiative more often as of now, which has the intended effect of causing those to rally behind her in order to assist her in pursuing her goals. The thing that has warped and corrupted her personality, however, is her unbridled hate towards Hanako Suzumega; if it were not for Hanako's sudden appearance in her village, than she would still be the innocent flower girl she once was. Her main goal in life now is to extract revenge on the being of reason who destroyed her life, by taking her life in an act of cold vengeance. History Story Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Amaraijo fights in a controlled, passive manner; she uses her blade for long-ranged sweeping swings—this is generally amplified by her skill with a whip; as her Shikai is a snake-sword. Her attacks are lightning-fast in speed; with very few opponents capable of keeping up with her blows to the point that she can end a battle in a matter of moments. *'Whip Mastery': Because her Zanpakutō is a snake-sword in it's Shikai state, Amaraijo gains a layer of unpredictability to her fighting style in Shikai, wielding the snake-sword effectively and effortlessly, as a testament to her skill. She treats her Zanpakutō as an extension of her body, similar to her limbs, giving her the potential to strike a foe from every direction. **'Hariken' (刃離剣, Detached Sword; a pun on "Hurricane"): Expert-Hand-to-Hand-Combatant: Amaraijo is capable of performing high-speed Hakuda; with a single movement of her hands, a powerful flurry of blows land upon the opponent. Shunpō Master: One of Amaraijo's defining traits is her flawless speed. She is a master in Shunpo, shown to be able to effortlessly take long strides and reach far away areas in a matter of seconds. Not only that, but her movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will she exert effort in movements. Her light frame also serves as a means to move at constant speeds whilst incorporating her unique swordsmanship to overwhelm her opponents from a middle-ranged distance. Often, Amaraijo will resort to the use of "speed clones", making use of them to cause confusion to seep into the enemy before she restricts and destroys them with her Zanpakutō. Kidō Master: Another one of Amaraijo's talents lie in her ability to employ Kidō to their maximum effect. Though she doesn't possess the skill needed to manipulate her Kidō spells, she can employ them with gargantuan strength and monstrous speed. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened Kidō to destroy them outright. However; she is known to rarely employ Kidō because of their nature to be indiscriminate. Immense Spiritual Power: Amaraijo is thought to be in possession of an incredible amount of spiritual power, enough to keep up with Hanako Suzumega, who was noted to have the ability to triumph against Yamamoto (though she is composed of Reason). Her spiritual power is noticeably very powerful, and has a very suffocating presence, known to cause great irritation to those of Lieutenant Class, and can cause severe injuries to seated officers through simple exertion. Because of her mastery over Kido, Ameraijo has a natural control over the exertion of her spiritual energy, keeping it contained to the point where it is virtually impossible to detect her by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. Zanpakutō Tōkameiya (凍華鳴夜, Frost Luster Howling Night) is the name of Amaraijo's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a katana with a certain elongated tsuba which is shaped similarly to that of a snowflake. The blade of the katana is jagged and shaped similar to a thunderbolt, leading most foes to believe that it is a lightning-type Zanpakutō. The blade of the Zanpakutō is made of a special type of reishi that negates reason in a certain distance, meaning that she can kill Hanako with it. Shikai: When released with the command "My very soul, crystallize now and become a demon of ice!" (私は非常魂が、今結晶化氷鬼になる！, Watashi wa hijō tamashī ga, ima kesshō-ka hyōki ni naru!), Tōkameiya transforms into a clear crystal snake sword with the ability to expand and contract at will; it is said to be an unholy fusion of a sword and a whip. It has a rather dark design; that is to say that each segment of the whip appears similar to a pair of bat's wings, with a crimson crystal in the middle—the intersecting part appears similar to a spine, with a razor-sharp spearhead at the end of the Zanpakutō. Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Tōkameiya has the ability to manipulate the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. Tōkameiya is regarded as one of the strongest ice-type Zanpakutō to ever exist, even possible of surpassing Hyōrinmaru, due to the fact that it is merely the strongest ice-type in Soul Society; not taking into account the rest of the spiritual realms. The ice that Tōkameiya produces is stated to erode all life in the atmosphere; and she wields the ice with such efficiency that she is able to shape the ice she creates into different forms such as a series of blades—even construct much more complex structures, such as an ice golem for defense. In addition, the blade of Tōkameiya is capable of expanding and contracting at extremely high speeds, similar to Shinsō. *'Musō Senshōzan' (無霜 尖晶斬, Frost of Nothingness, Piercing Crystal Slash) **'Musō Tosshōgeki' (無霜 突晶撃, Frost of Nothingness, Thrusting Crystal Strike) Hollowification Trivia